


Tell Him

by kiefercarlos



Series: Jeffersonian Family One-Shots [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT :      Angela and Brennan have a talk, because Booth doesn't know and maybe he should.





	Tell Him

"Does he know about the baby?" Angela asks as she steps into the office. Brennan practically jumps up and shuts the door behind her friend.

Angela just drops down onto the sofa and looks at Brennan with a raised brow.

"Would you like to talk a little louder, I don't think the whole staff heard you." Brennan says sitting back down at her computer with a bit of a huff.

"I'll take your reaction as a no. You haven't told anyone apart from me have you?" Angela asks gently noticing how tense Brennan is looking, obviously this whole situation was putting a bit too much pressure on her.

"What do I say Ang. Remember that night we got really drunk after a case and woke up in bed together well, I'm pregnant and the babies yours, but you don't have to break up with your fiancée for me or anything. Seriously this is Booth we're talking about. He'll want to marry me and buy a house together." Brennan says getting up from her desk and pacing before dropping down onto the sofa next to her best friend.

Angela put her arm around he friend and pulled her close. "Sweetie you can't really not tell him. However difficult this is going to be. He's still the father and he has a right to know and I wouldn't worry about the whole fiancée thing. If he thought that you were ever going to be an option he'd be hanging on your every word." Angela explains and Bones turns to her sharply obviously confused by the statement. Angela just shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Sometimes Brennan was so clueless.

"He adores you Brennan. Yes he'll want to marry you and settle down together but that's how he is and I'm sure you saying no firmly will be enough to hold him off. That fiancée of his is only there to replace you, he'd drop her so quickly if you were actually an option." Angela explains holding her friend tightly. She knew the trouble Brennan had with those sort of emotional situations and it was sometimes difficult for her to understand them fully, that's what Angela was there for.

They sat like that for a few more minutes until Angela pulled Brennan off of her. She grabbed the mobile and placed it in her hands. "Phone him." She said speed dialing Booth. Brennan put the phone to her ear and watched Brennan's range of emotions fly across her face. "Booth. We need to talk." She said sounding rather terrified but Angela just smiled and left the office. This would sort itself out, she knew it would. It had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.   
> There's a Part 2, waiting to be beta'd when I get one. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
